


Eternally by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Inspired by some themes in the Jodie Foster film Contact, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Poetry, inspired by real love of all kinds, including their love, and the far-reaching, unshakable, profound beauty and love depicted, in so many ways, in the scifi film, Contact.





	

Eternally

The dreams I dream of you are so very Beautiful  
Since we got together, and since we were parted, too  
Of this kind of love, I was never told,  
Until we met  
This love  
These dreams  
Enough to protect me, always, against the cold  
Forever with me, unbreakable  
We are together  
And, I love you  
Eternally  
I am comforted by the warmth of you,  
And the sweet certainty of Knowing  
That you love me just as much, too

Written on: 19.11.16


End file.
